interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
AWECES Vulture-class Low Altitude Sea Hunter
Background Sub-class of the Vulture-class Low Altitude Gunship. A'll-'''W'eather 'E'lectronics 'C'ounter 'E'lectronics 'S'ystem (AWECES). The Fleet Rescue Guard maintains a variant of the Sea Hunter called the '''Sea Hunter-R or Sea Hunter-Rescue. The Sea Hunter-R has no weapons and it's armor has been reduced in grade to lighten the weight. Instead, the Sea Hunter-R is staffed and equipped for rescue missions, adding in both a Medic and Rescue Diver (replace the door gunners), as well as two rescue pulley systems to pull patients from the sea (one equipped with a rescue cage and two life rafts (with food rations, first-aid kit, flash lights, and flares). The Sea Hunter-R also has a search-light attached to the belly as well as sporting a red and white paint scheme. The Sea Hunter-R can hold 6 patients. Specifications Crew (5) * Captain; Pilot * Flight Lieutenant; Co-Pilot * Staff Sergeant; Sensors / Electronics Warfare Officer * Sergeant; door gunner * Corporal; door gunner Armament * 1 chin mounted M61 Vulcan * 2 swirl arm seats (180 degree firing arch) Miniguns * 2 wing tip mounted M197 Gatling gun * 2 wing mounted 19 capacity Hydra 70 rocket launcher tubes * 6 (3 per wing mount) AGM-114 Hellfire missiles Passengers * 6 soldiers Special Notes * Armor; Same as Gunship * Sensors: '''ScanStar Mark III X1 FarSight Assault Module Three * '''Targeting System: ScanStar Mark II FarSight Targeting System * Length: 24 meters History The aquatic naval services of the Federal Navy developed a hybrid off of the Vulture-class Gunship---called the AWECES Vulture-class Low Altitude Sea Hunter---ten years before the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression, which has seen quiet and unnoticed service in the aquatic naval services of the Federal Navy. AWECES stands for 'A'll-'W'''eather '''E'lectronics 'C'ounter 'E'lectronics 'S'ystem. Longer and more streamlined then the original Vulture-class Gunship, the Sea Hunter is designed to operate in any weather condition, from storming seas to freezing sea straights, to near airless mountain tops to sandy deserts. The pressurized cabin and interior allows the crew to survive while flying through toxic environments and low oxygen environments. The Sea Hunter's impressive and sophisticated sensor array (generations beyond the Vulture-class Gunship and the design bed for the original Guardian-class) allows it to bring precise targeting data to a different array of weapons that can sink submarines and warships alike on the ocean waves. Designed to operate anywhere, anytime, and through anything, the AWECES has a countless array of electronic equipment to do it's job, including a anti-ion blast ability, which prevents a energy overload from disabling the craft, either by a EMP weapon or by a lightening storm, allowing the AWECES to be truly dangerous to enemies who think a EMP weapon would work against the craft. The Sea Hunter has been so impressive that with the over-priced production---and ultimately slowed down production---of the Guardian II, Special Operation Command had adopted the Sea Hunter into it's arsenal towards the end of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression and the Federal Army and Federal Navy's aquatic branch have been discussing creating a new Sea Hunter II to bring a hybrid model to both the Navy and Army. The Sea Hunter has gained so much support for production, that there are rumors that the Guardian and Guardian II-class Low Altitude Weapons Platform will be phased out of production completely due to their high production and maintenance costs. Category:Fleet Category:Fleet Rescue Guard Category:Federal Army Category:Office of Defense (OOD)